Shining Bolt
by Pixelframe
Summary: Remade and Narrated, a conversation between Silverbolt and Blackarachnis as they fight in battle.


_**Writer's Note:** This needed a total makeover in dialog and didn't have the same effect without narration. Hopefully you guys will like this more. My apologies, I tried updating the original story but it decided not to update after many hours so I deleted it._

* * *

**Shining Bolt**

* * *

A Vehicon exploded in the air sending a trembling wave and flying parts in Silverbolt's direction. He dove downwards and slashed the head of a moving cycle-drone, which skidded helplessly into the side of Megatron's head and exploded. It was that giant head of Megatron's they were fighting to defend. The sparks within the great ship needed their protection, their _sacrifice_. Optimus wouldn't have it any other way. His beady eyes spotted Blackarachnia, her slender body moving like an unstoppable river. She stood with cunning and her arms flung outwards discharging green electricity through the ground stunning two tank-drones until they finally popped from the heat. She turned and smirked at him, but the expression died and turned wry.

"Silverbolt, behind you!"

Silverbolt crossed his arms and flew a few feet sideways causing the aero-drone to miss its lunge from behind and crash into a protruding pillar of wreckage. He winked at her, "so how about you and I go somewhere special after this."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Blast fire whizzed by her and she reached for a device at her side, which she tossed at the oncoming Vehicon. It hit and disabled the tank in an electric web.

"Paradise Planet," he said majestically, throwing two feather darts at an approaching aero-drone.

"Really? Never heard of it."

"It's a place where there's no more fighting, no need to reformat and _no_ Megatron."

She laughed, "I kinda like these bodies," she jumped on top of a tank-drone and zapped its head until it exploded, "they pack a punch." She looked at him smiling with daring eyes, "of course I can understand why you'd want to get out of that form."

"What?" His face suddenly lost its composure.

"Oh don't get all defensive feather-brain. You mentioned before you didn't exactly pride your new animal form."

"Yes . . . but are you saying you don't either?" Silverbolt was engaged in a firefight with Thrust and was bobbing and weaving in the air.

"Silverbolt, as long as you're always there to catch me in mid-fall, I like you whatever colour your wings are."

"Yes but," he threw a punch and Thrust dodged it, "you'd prefer me, more if I was my original form back on Earth."

She was getting irritated, "what are you _talking_ about?"

"Ah HA! You don't deny it."

"The only thing I'm not denying is how much of an idiot you are right now."

The comment shook Silverbolt and he took a laser blast to the shoulder, "ugh . . . just a . . . scratch."

"Silverbolt!" She jumped in a fury and hit Thrust with a flying kick that sent him crashing into an oblivious Obsidian.

"Admit it Blackarachnia . . . the nanoklick you saw my new form after throwing that organic fluid on me, you veered away. My appearance disgusted you and it still does, doesn't it?" He couldn't hold flight any longer and sagged down to the ground.

She destroyed the approaching biker-drones and then leaned next to him, "Listen, I don't know what screw is loose in your head but I want you to stop doing this to yourself and get over it. Look around Silverbolt. Everything is changing, Cybertron, our friends, us . . . our love. But it doesn't have to be all bad because even though our past together was good, our future can, and _will_ be even better." Her worried face mustered a smile and she connected foreheads with him.

"I . . ." He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Doubting their love because of how he looked. It didn't matter. Not anymore. "Blackarachnia . . ."

"So can we get on with the fighting now?" Laser fire was buzzing around them and she glared back at the advancing drones.

Silverbolt bolted to his feet and shook off the pain, fully expanding his wings. "For Cybertron, for our friends . . . for my Black Arachnia." He lunged forward and started throwing feather darts like wild fire.

Blackarachnia gazed at her white knight. Finally, after believing she had lost him forever, he was fully and completely united with her again. Her shining bolt.

~end


End file.
